Sonhos de criança...
by Fabi
Summary: Takari. Cenas do envolvimento de Takeru e Hikari em três épocas diferentes.


Olá! Eis aqui mais um fanfic sobre digimon. Novamente os protagonistas deste conto serão Takeru e Hikari. Eu realmente adoro estes dois. A história se passa em três épocas diferentes, quando os protagonistas tem oito anos, depois aos onze anos e, por fim, quando eles tem 36 anos. Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!

SONHOS DE CRIANÇA...

Por Fabi

__

"Como são belos os dias

Do despontar da existência!

- Respira a alma inocência

Como perfumes a flor;

O mar é - lago sereno,

O céu - um manto azulado,

O mundo - um sonho dourado,

A vida - um hino d'amor!"

**__**

Aos oito anos....

Takeru arregalou seus olhos diante da cena à sua frente. Myotismon ia atacar Hikari e Tailmon. Todos os outros digimons não podiam fazer nada, nem mesmo Angemon. Ele viu o perverso digimon disparar seu golpe contra a garota e seu digimon, que estavam abraçados. O garotinho sentiu seu coração se partindo, sem entender o porquê desta dor. No momento em que o golpe ia acertar os dois seres abraçados, alguém se colocou na frente e recebeu aquele golpe fatal. Era Wizardmon.

Tudo pareceu parar para Takeru. Apenas a cena que ele presenciara se repetia sem parar diante de seus olhos. Foi quando ele ouviu um grito. Era Hikari! Neste instante o brasão da menina começou a brilhar e Tailmon começou a digivolver. Pouco depois, bem ali na frente de todos, estava parado outro anjo. Takeru observava boquiaberto, assim como todos os outros. Tailmon virou um anjo, Angewomon. Foi quando o menino percebeu algo. Tanto ele como Hikari tinham digimons que viravam anjos. Ele percebeu também que Angemon olhava de uma maneira muito esquisita para Angewomon. Era quase como se ele estivesse.... fascinado. Os dois anjos começaram a fazer frente a Myotismon, seus golpes sendo capazes de parar o perverso digimon. De repente, Angewomon reuniu os poderes de todos os outros sete digimons e disparou uma flecha de luz contra o Myotismon, decompondo-o.

O prédio onde todos estavam começou a desabar. Todos saíram dali o mais rápido o possível. Quando estavam no chão, começaram a comemorar a derrota de Myotismon. Takeru abraçava Patamon quando sentiu alguém ao seu lado.

"Patamon também pode virar um anjo?" 

O garoto se virou e encontrou Hikari o olhando.

"Pode sim, da mesma maneira que Tailmon."

"Meu nome é Hikari. Eu tenho oito anos. Eu tenho o brasão da Luz."

"Prazer em conhecê-la. Meu nome é Takeru Takaishi, mas todos me chamam de TK. Também tenho oito anos. Meu brasão é o da Esperança."

A menina abriu um enorme sorriso. 

"Fico muito feliz que alguém do grupo tenha a minha idade."

O menino também já havia pensado nisto. Desde que soubera da existência de uma oitava criança, ele desejara que fosse alguém da sua idade, para que eles pudessem brincar. Hikari podia não ser um menino, mas tinha a sua idade e parecia ser muito legal. O garotinho decidiu que iria ensinar a ela tudo o que sabia sobre o Digimundo. Ele ia contar isto a garota quando ela o interrompeu.

"TK, por que será que o nevoeiro não desapareceu?"

Takeru não havia percebido isto, mas agora que ela falara.... era verdade, o nevoeiro ainda estava por toda cidade, isolando-a do resto do país.

As duas crianças ficaram paradas, lado a lado, junto com seus digimons, olhando para o nevoeiro. 

"TK, eu tenho a impressão de que esta luta ainda não terminou."

O garoto a olhou, vendo a preocupação estampada no rosto da garota. Algo também lhe dizia que a luta ainda não havia terminado. Ele só não entendia como, já que eles haviam destruído Myotismon.

Foi quando Koushiro deu o alerta que havia uma profecia que Genni lhe mandara. Realmente, a luta estava longe de terminar.

__

Algum tempo depois, no Digimundo...

Takeru estava assustado. Hikari estava deitada na cama que ele havia improvisado, queimando em febre. Patamon, Sora e Byomon haviam ido procurar Taichi e Koushiro, pois eles haviam se separado durante a queda. O menino estava muito preocupado com a doença de Hikari. Causava-lhe muita dor observar a menina doente desta maneira.

O garotinho não entendia toda esta preocupação dentro de si toda vez que pensava em Hikari. Ele só sabia que se importava com ela, e muito. Talvez se Yamato, seu irmão, não tivesse se separado do grupo, ele pudesse lhe explicar que sentimento era este que sentia toda a vez que pensava em Hikari.

Neste momento, diante dele e de Tailmon, Hikari começou a acordar. TK tratou de informar à menina tudo o que havia ocorrido, sentindo-se muito bem com esta responsabilidade. Algum tempo depois Sora e os digimons voltaram, sem encontrar Taichi e Koushiro, mas com o remédio necessário para que Kari se recuperasse.

Mais tarde, o grupo começou a andar pelo subterrâneo, e encontraram os Numemons sendo escravizados por WaruMonzaemon. Takeru viu os olhos de Hikari se enchendo de lágrimas a esta visão, e a menina começando a brilhar. Foi quando WaruMonzaemon os viu e veio atrás deles. O menino e Sora, junto com seus digimons, começaram a correr, enquanto que Tailmon cuidava de Hikari. Patamon e Byomon tentaram digivolver, mas não tinham forças. Quando eles voltaram ao local de onde haviam saído, viram Hikari e Tailmon libertando os Numemons. Todo o grupo começou a ajudar nesta tarefa, quando chegou WaruMonzaemon. O digimon começou a ameaçá-los, quando Hikari se adiantou e o enfrentou, começando novamente a brilhar. Todos os digimons sentiram suas forças sendo renovadas, e puderam digivolver para enfrentar o malvado.

Depois de resolvida esta confusão, a luz que saia de Hikari começou a guiá-los até onde estavam seus amigos. Eles os encontraram enfrentando Mugendramon. Quando tudo parecia perdido, Takeru viu Hikari se aproximando, com toda a coragem, para enfrentar o Mestre das Trevas. O menino sentiu medo por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo se encheu de admiração por aquela garota tão corajosa, tão cheia de bondade. A menina começou a brilhar, dando força o suficiente para Agumon chegar a sua fase extrema e enfrentar o perverso digimon. Takeru viu Taichi amparando sua irmãzinha, viu Angemon e Angewomon abraçados observando a luta, viu WarGreymon enfrentando e derrotando Mugendramon. O menino sentiu muita vontade de tomar o lugar de Taichi e confortar Hikari, mas não teve coragem para fazer isto.

__

Uma outra hora, no castelo de Piedmon...

Takeru e Hikari corriam desesperadamente pelo castelo de Piedmon, acompanhados por Patamon. Todos os seus amigos haviam sido capturados pelo mais forte dos Mestres das Trevas. Apenas eles sobraram. Os três alcançaram uma grande e pesada porta, que passaram muito trabalho para abrir. Quando finalmente conseguiram fazer isto, se encontraram em um terraço, a beira de um penhasco. Era um caminho sem saída.

As duas crianças se sentiram desamparadas, presas naquele lugar. Foi quando Patamon enxergou um cesta. Dentro deste havia uma corda, que começou a subir, saindo para fora do cesta. Takeru e Hikari ouviram Piedmon se aproximando, e trataram de subir na corda. O Mestre das Trevas os alcançou, e segurou a corda onde estavam as duas crianças. Patamon digivolveu e foi enfrentá-lo, mas nem mesmo Angemon era páreo para o perverso palhaço, e foi jogado do precipício.

As duas crianças observaram a queda do digimon apavoradas, incertas sobre seu destino. Piedmon lançou suas espadas e partiu a corda. Em seguida agarrou uma das pernas de Takeru. Hikari segurou a mão do seu amigo com força.

"Me solte, Kari, e trate de se salvar."

"TK, eu nunca vou te abandonar."

"Que gracinhas!", exclamou Piedmon, "Até parece que vocês dois estão apaixonados um pelo outro!"

E, dizendo isto, jogou as duas crianças no precipício. Os dois começaram a cair de mãos dadas. Neste momento Takeru sentiu suas esperanças se renovando. Ele sabia que os dois poderiam fazer tudo dar certo. O brasão do menino começou a brilhar intensamente e, no fundo do precipício, Angemon começou a digivolver, se transformando em HolyAngemon. O grande anjo ganhou os céus e aparou a queda das duas crianças, antes de retirar todos os chaveiros que o palhaço mantinha sob sua guarda, e retransformá-los em todas as outras crianças e digimons. Por fim ele se voltou para enfrentar o último Mestre das Trevas.

__

Depois da batalha com Apocalipmon, quando todos voltaram para a Terra....

Todos os digiescolhidos estavam sendo abraçados por seus pais. Toda a preocupação que estes tinham sobre o destino de suas crianças havia sido aplacada. 

Depois que todos os pais acalmaram suas preocupações, começaram a se preparar para irem para suas casas. Takeru percebeu sua mãe se despedindo de seu pai e Yamato e, antes que ela o levasse embora, correu a conversar com Hikari.

A menina já o esperava um pouco afastada da família. As duas crianças se abraçaram. Ambos sabiam que não queriam se separar, o que provavelmente ocorreria, já que Takeru e sua mãe moravam em outra cidade.

"Takeru, me prometa que nós vamos nos encontrar de novo."

O menino relutou em fazer esta promessa.

"Hikari, eu não quero prometer isto. Eu não sei se vou poder cumprir esta promessa."

A garota lhe sorriu.

"Eu tenho certeza que vais cumpri-la, TK."

Os dois se abraçaram de novo. Neste momento, a mãe de Takeru começou a chamá-lo para ir embora. As duas crianças se separaram e, antes que Takeru se afastasse, Hikari lhe deu um beijo no rosto. O menino tocou o lugar onde recebeu o beijo, antes de retribuí-lo, dando um beijo no rosto da garota.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, antes de se afastarem com suas famílias.

**__**

Aos 11 anos...

Takeru se dirigia à sua nova escola. Ele e sua mãe haviam se mudado de novo. Era a sexta vez em três anos que se mudavam. Pelo menos desta vez haviam se mudado para Odaíba. O garoto imaginava se Hikari ainda morava na cidade. Como ele sonhara em rever a garota....

Pouco depois Takeru se apresentou em sua sala de aula. O professor então lhe mandou sentar ao lado de Hikari. O garoto se sentia muito feliz, além de rever Hikari, ainda ia sentar ao lado dela. Ele achou que só podia estar sonhando. Os dois começaram a falar sobre os tempos do Digimundo, e sobre o que haviam feito naqueles três anos.

__

Algumas semanas depois....

Takeru olhava para Hikari na sala de aula. A garota não parecia bem de forma alguma. De repente, lhe pareceu ver Hikari desaparecendo. Ele não pode se conter e gritou o nome dela, exatamente antes da menina meio que desmaiar. A professora mandou-a para a enfermaria.

Quando chegou o recreio, Takeru rapidamente foi procurar Hikari. Não a achou em lugar nenhum até que a viu sentada no pátio através de uma janela. Ele foi até ela e a garota lhe disse que estava com medo, pois a estavam chamando e ela não tinha como não atender a este chamado.

"Kari, eu não vou te deixar ir. Eu me importo muito contigo para te deixar ir."

A menina o olhou confusa e Takeru ficou vermelho, arranjando logo uma desculpa para se afastar dela.

Mais tarde todos se reuniram na sala de informática para irem ao Digimundo. Takeru esperava com os outros por Hikari quando Tailmon entrou na sala arfando e falando que Hikari havia desaparecido. Takeru não pensou duas vezes e saiu para procurá-la, acompanhado de Tailmon e Patamon.

Ele lembrava de Hikari lhe falando sobre o mar que ouvia em seus sonhos. Rapidamente o garoto foi até a praia e começou a procurá-la. Ele e os digimons andaram até a beira do penhasco mais alto dali e começaram a gritar por Hikari.

Hikari olhava para a areia cinzenta ao seu redor e para o mar negro a sua frente. No céu acima dela um enorme digimon, com um anel negro, sobrevoava e tentava atingi-la. Como ela queria que alguém estivesse ali para salvá-la. Ela queria seu irmão Taichi, Tailmon mas, principalmente, ela queria Takeru ao seu lado.

Takeru continuava a gritar por Hikari quando ele viu uma imagem da garota um pouco a frente da beirada do penhasco, com os braços estendidos para ele. Sem pensar duas vezes, o jovem se atirou em direção a imagem, seguido de perto pelos dois digimons. Os três aterrissaram num penhasco de onde se enxergava uma praia negra. Na areia da praia estavam Hikari e alguns digimons. Takeru rapidamente fez Patamon hiperdigivolver e eles foram lutar com o digimon alado. Pouco depois Tailmon se reuniu a eles e o grupo destruiu o farol, de onde vinha a energia da torre negra. Foi quando uma luz brilhante desceu do céu e fez Tailmon digivolver para sua fase perfeita, derrotando todos os digimons que atacavam Hikari.

Depois de terminado o confronto, Takeru saltou das costas de Pegasusmon e correu até Hikari, para certificar-se que ela estava bem. Os dois se abraçaram rapidamente antes de Hikari perguntar-lhe algo.

"TK, o que exatamente significa o que tu me dissestes hoje na escola, que tu te importavas muito comigo para me deixar ir?"

Takeru olhou para Hikari, deu-lhe um sorriso enquanto coçava a cabeça com uma das mãos.

"Ora, eu quis dizer, bem, coisas."

Hikari já ia perguntar que coisas eram estas quando Angewomon disse que eles tinham que sair dali antes que o portal se fechasse. E assim o pequeno grupo fez.

__

Algum tempo depois, no Digimundo...

Os novos digiescolhidos lutavam bravamente contra BlackWarGreymon. Todos os seis digimons haviam conseguido realizar a digivolução de DNA e agora tentavam defender a última pedra sagrada.

As seis crianças ergueram seus digivices e a luz destes fez a pedra brilhar. Foi neste momento que vários raios de luz começaram a aparecer no céu e um grande digimon surgiu.

O digimon explicou o que podia a BlackWarGreymon, antes deste se afastar e desaparecer entre as nuvens. Foi neste momento que Tintiromon, o grande digimon, se voltou para os seis jovens que lhe olhavam admirados.

Takeru ouvia todas as explicações do digimon, comparando-as com todos os acontecimentos que ele vivenciara desde seus oito anos. Ele conseguia entender muitas coisas agora. Quando Tintiromon começou a falar dos brasões da luz e da esperança, o garoto começou a entender porque sempre teve um vínculo tão especial com Hikari. Ele sabia que o grande digimon estava certo. A luz de Hikari dava vida ao mundo, mas era sua esperança que fazia com que esta luz nunca parasse de brilhar. Neste momento novamente o rapaz prometeu a si mesmo que sempre estaria ao lado da garota. Ele olhou para ela e a viu sorrindo para ele. Ele rapidamente retribuiu o sorriso, ainda pensando nas palavras de Tintiromon sobre como seus brasões funcionavam de maneira diferente dos outros, sobre como eles estavam profundamente ligados. Talvez isto significasse que ele e Hikari também estavam ligados um com o outro da mesma forma....

**__**

Aos 36 anos...

Takeru olhou para o relógio do seu computador, percebendo que estava começando a se atrasar para o encontro dos digiescolhidos, e tratou de fechar o arquivo do seu novo livro, preparando-se para desligar o computador. Neste momento ele ouviu alguém entrando no seu escritório.

"Papai, nós vamos nos atrasar!" 

Takeru apenas sorriu para seu filho, encantado em como este se parecia consigo naquela idade, ainda mais com Tokomon acampado nos braços do menino. Pouco depois ele sentiu Patamon pousando-lhe na cabeça. Os dois humanos e os dois digimons foram até a frente do computador da família, no quarto das crianças, onde um portal já estava preparado na tela. Takeru segurou seu digivice e, pouco depois, os quatro estavam no Digimundo.

No alto de uma colina um grande grupo de pessoas começou a acenar para eles. Takeru sorriu. Sempre era muito bom encontrar seu irmão, seus amigos e todos os filhos deles.

"Vocês estão atrasados." Disse Taichi.

"Desculpe, me empolguei escrevendo." Se apressou a explicar Takeru, antes de perguntar: "Falta mais alguém?"

"Sim, Daiseku ainda não chegou, como sempre."

Pouco depois Daiseku apareceu correndo ladeira acima, seguido de seu filho. Takeru olhou para o grupo e começou a pensar em tudo o que acontecera desde que ele tinha oito anos. Ele via os pais interagindo com seus filhos e com os digimons destes, dando os últimos avisos antes de deixá-los brincar pelo Digimundo. Foi quando seus olhos caíram em Hikari, dando as últimos instruções ao seu filho.

Ela ainda era a mulher mais linda que ele conhecia. Abrindo um enorme sorriso, ele foi até ela e passou seus braços pela cintura dela, dando-lhe um beijo na face.

"Achei que havias esquecido do encontro, TK."

"Eu? Nunca! Eu adoro vir aqui, pois tenho muitas lembranças muito boas deste lugar."

Hikari se virou no abraço de Takeru para encará-lo.

"Quais lembranças?" Ela perguntou numa voz brincalhona.

"Bem, como posso dizer... Foi aqui que eu vivi minhas melhores aventuras, aprendi muitas coisas, fiz grandes amigos e conheci a mulher que eu amo."

"Verdade? E quem seria ela?"

"Ela é a linda jovem que é a luz da minha vida, que é a minha amada esposa e que é a mãe dos meus filhos."

Hikari apenas sorriu a estas palavras do seu marido. Ele continuava sendo o mesmo menino cheio de esperanças que ela conhecera quando pequena e pelo qual se apaixonara quando ainda nem sabia o que era o amor. Ela lembrava de todos os momentos que os dois viveram juntos neste mundo: 

De como Takeru cuidara dela quando ficou doente há tantos anos.... 

Da fuga dos dois de Piedmon.... 

De como ele fora levado para longe da vida dela aos oito anos...

E de como ele voltara a entrar na vida dela aos 11 anos...

De Takeru atravessando a barreira dimensional para ir buscá-la no oceano negro....

Das palavras de Tintiromon sobre a ligação dos brasões da luz e da esperança, e de como estes eram especiais...

Da luta final contra MaloMyotismon...

Do dia em que Takeru a levara até o Digimundo e se declarara para ela, a beijando pela primeira vez...

Do dia em que ele a pedira em casamento ali naquela mesma colina...

De quando ela lhe contara que estava grávida de seu primeiro filho...

A jovem olhava para os olhos azuis de seu marido, sempre repletos de amor por ela e lhe deu um enorme sorriso.

Takeru sentiu seu coração nas nuvens com o sorriso que Hikari lhe deu, pensando em como ele era feliz ao lado dela e de seus filhos.

Quem disse que sonhos de criança não podem virar realidade?

N. da autora - A poesia que abre este fanfic é um fragmento de 'Meus Oito Anos', de autoria de Casemiro de Abreu.


End file.
